


Gay Doujinshis

by orphan_account



Series: Awkward Encounters Prompt [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Akashi and Furihata bump into each other at comiket, Akashi starts to get into Furihata's hobbies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Doujinshis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

"Um, hello..."

Furihata was unfortunately holding a gay doujinshi at the moment that Akashi decided to make himself known. "U-um!..." he hid the booklet with a dark blush. "A-Akashi, I didn't expect to see you here..."

"What's that?" Akashi asked curiously, reaching around Furihata's back and plucking the book from his hand. He read the cover and observed the picture with a soft smirk. "So this is what was so important today? This is why we couldn't go on a date?"

"W-well, it only comes around twice a year!...and I thought you wouldn't be interested!" Furihata hurried to think of an excuse.

"You're right," he stated blandly, tossing the booklet back to its appropriate table. Furihata sighed quietly and looked to his hands.

"Sorry for blowing off our date for this..." he muttered quietly.

"Why are you apologizing? If you like it, you like it," Akashi shrugged. "Plus, I think we could learn some stuff from those gay comics."

"E-eh?!"

Akashi was already flipping through the books, purchasing a whole stack of gay doujinshis. Furihata was trying to think of excuses not to, but every word he said came out fumbled and hoarse.

***

"So? Are we gonna try this or not?"

Furihata laid on the bed, completely naked, and wearing a blush that covered his face and neck. Akashi stood above him, also completely naked, and holding a gay doujinshi. He pointed out a certain picture to Furihata and successfully made him blush even darker than before. "We should try this one."

"A-alright..."

Akashi laid down so his hips were at Furihata's face. "Okay, so I think..." Akashi murmured, looking over the book. "Oh! Okay! It's called '69', apparently. So we both suck each other off."

"A-Akashi!" Furihata whined. He was darker than a strawberry. Before he could object any more, Akashi had taken the boy's cock into his mouth and was sucking him off as if he had spent his whole life doing it. Furihata couldn't help but go even redder at the noise of pleasure that came out of his mouth.

Furihata had up until the point that Akashi rocked his hips that he was supposed to do the same as his lover. He slowly took Akashi's cock into his mouth and felt the boy moan against his dick. He smirked, wondering why they hadn't tried this yet.

They continued this until they both slowly approached their climaxes. With a groan Furihata came and Akashi swallowed. Seconds later, Akashi finished also.

"I like your hobbies, Furi."


End file.
